The Comedian
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: Celebrity AU. Korra is an actress, and Tarrlok is her manager. How will their love survive in the eyes of the world and the people around them?
1. Responsible

**The Comedian**

* * *

"I was in a comedy troupe once…"

"A comedy troupe, really?" Korra's eyes widen. "That sounds interesting… Tarrlok the Comedian."

"We could have stuck together, but one of the guys bailed out on us to join a band, which sucked. We did stand up… improv… I did impressions and I was pretty good at it."

"Oh, really?" A smirk was on the young actress's face. "Show me."

"No, I can't…" Tarrlok shook his head, a shy smile. "I'm probably really rusty."

"No, come on Tarrlok, do it…!"

A small chuckle left the manager. Korra could persuade him so easily. He though about the film they both watched on cable last week while they were on set in the middle of the Utah desert.

He began to prepare his voice.

"You think I'm gorgeous…! You want to kiss me…! You want to hug me…! You want to love me…! You want to smooch me…! You want to hug me…!"

Uncontrollable laughter left Korra, her eyes began to water.

"That Sandra Bullock impersonation really was convincing…" she guffawed.

She was weak from laughing so hard, but the gleam in her eye was still there. For a moment, he felt his heart skip a beat. For some reason, making her smile was the greatest accomplishment he made all week.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen from her morning jog, Korra found her mother in the kitchen.

"Hi, mom…!" She kissed Senna's cheek.

"You and Tarrlok seem to be getting more chummy…"

Korra turned, confused as she sipped her bottle of water.

"Mom, what are you talking about…?"

"It's great to see you getting along with your manager, and you've found a great friend, but the way you're spending more and more time with him, I don't know what this is all going to turn into."

Korra's eyes widen.

"Mom, how could you even say that?!" She could feel herself blushing. "Tarrlok's a friend, that's all he is. He's been keeping me and my career safe, and he'd do anything to protect me, and I'd do anything to protect him."

"Okay, I apologize for saying such a wild accusation, but Korra, just be careful. He is not responsible, just look at him…! Married twice, divorced. I just don't want you to be ex-wife number three."

Korra looked out the window and saw her reflection on top of the swimming pool.

It was true that Tarrlok had bad luck in his marriages. She knew about them from the start. Tarrlok was a good man.

He was loyal, kind, and practical.

True that his past wasn't on the path of the angels, but it humbled him and made him the sound guy that he was today.

There was nothing Tarrlok could do that could make her change the way she felt about him.

"Who I'm dating is none of your business, and even if I'm with someone, you have absolutely no say in who I'm with."

She turned to the stairs. "I need some space…"


	2. Let Them See

**Let Them See**

* * *

"I love Tarrlok."

Korra stood firm as she faced Senna.

"You have absolutely no say in who I'm with, and if you're gonna chastise me about it… I don't want to be away from my own mother."

She walked out of the room, and went to the stairs.

With Tarrlok, the world wasn't as scary. Out of all the people in the world, he saw the true her. When all was uncertain, Tarrlok was the answer.

And she needed to see him right now.

He was just out of his office in the hallway, talking with one of the executives. Once they parted, Tarrlok turned and saw her.

"Hey, Korra, what's…"

Tarrlok didn't finish his sentence. Her eyes opened as their lips parted. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time. But everything just felt right.

He placed a gentle hand on her face, and she felt her eyes closed again.

* * *

Inspired by Fordman/Layla (Nashville ABC)


	3. Promise

**Promise**

* * *

"I wouldn't even dream of hurting your daughter."

When they first met Tarrlok when Korra was twelve and just getting into the industry, Senna trusted him with their lives.

True that his shady past was something to be aware of, but her husband, Tonraq knew Tarrlok's family ever since they were boys. They'd play together with Tarrlok's brother, Noatak, and went to high school together, too.

She was willing to overlook Tarrlok's old drug dealings and give him a second chance by letting him help manage Korra's career, since he was so good in the business.

The one thing she didn't foresee was her daughter falling in love with him.

"Senna, I promise you… I won't let anything happen to her."

Her face was still firm. Tarrlok never let them down when it came to business, but could she actually trust this man with her daughter?

"Korra is my life."

Silence filled the office.

Finally, Senna spoke. "You know, you're going to get a lot of backlash for being together."

"I know."

"If you hurt her in _anyway_ , you'll never be able to find work ever again."

He winced. "I know…"

"But I can't control how my daughter feels. If you truly care about each other and make each other happy… I give you my blessing."

Tears just about left his eyes as he walked over to shake her hand. "Thank you…"

Senna walked over to the doors of his office, and standing there was no other than Korra herself.

She smiled at her daughter. "You may see him now…"


	4. Cameras

**Cameras**

* * *

"Korra…! Are you really going to move back to New York?"

"Have you been in touch with Mako lately?"

"Korra, is it true that Tarrlok's getting back together with his ex-wife Marceline Devereaux?

 _Ex-wife. Ex-wife. Ex-wife…_

The echoes of the word made her stop.

 _Getting back together…_

Out of all the crazy things that she heard from the paparazzi in person, those were the only words that made her stop dead centre in the middle of the road.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, Korra…" It was her bodyguard. "We've gotta move on…!"

And moved on is what she did.

* * *

As she stepped out of the bathroom from showering, she saw Tarrlok in the living room.

"Hey, honey…!" He embraced her frame. "Jose told me what happened… Unbelievable what those jerks can do."

"Yeah…" she mumbled. "Unbelievable."

"Bumping up security's the first thing we gotta do…!" A playful chuckle left Tarrlok. "But they're never gonna catch my girl."

A small smile crept on her face. His comedy background did come in handy now and then.

"You doin' alright?" His voice changed.

"Yeah, I'm fine… The photographers were just a little more aggressive today."

"A little more aggressive? Korra, they just about _invaded_ you. If you wanna press charges, I can call up Lin. She'd place them down for us in no time."

"No, it's not that…!" Korra breathed.

This was probably the most vulnerable moment in her life.

"When I was out there… One of the camera men said that you were getting back together with Maraceline."

Tarrlok's eyes widen. "Oh, babe, you know that's never gonna happen… Me and Maraceline ended things for good reasons."

She raised a hand. "I know… that I'm not your first. I would be lying if I said being with you's easy, but I have this fear… that one day, you're gonna find something about me that you don't like… and then you'll realize being with me was a huge mistake, and you'll leave me for someone better…!"

She felt his heartbeat against his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

She tried not to care what everyone on the outside thought, but at the end of the day… she kind of did in a way. Being a public figure only made it worse. The world constantly reminded you of your flaws twenty-four seven.

"Babe… you know I'm never gonna leave you."

Hiccuping, she looked into his eyes. "Just so you know… I've never doubted you."

"I've never doubted you… ever."


	5. Skype

**Skype**

* * *

Tarrlok was soon on the screen of her phone.

"Hey, you…!"

"Hey, how's Australia? Hug a kangaroo for me, will ya mate?"

Korra laughed at Tarrlok's impression of an Australian.

"I'll be sure to get some vegemite for you along the way… What time is it over in LA?"

"It's seven PM, is it good for you to talk now?"

"Yeah, it's about one here, I called after all…!"

"Brought your lucky surf board with you?"

She angled her phone to the board next to the hotel bed. "All set and ready to kick some waves…!"

"I wish I could have come along, but I have to be in New York tomorrow…"

"Hey, don't worry about it… You'd probably get bored anyways. Just us girls on the beach with our surfboards…!"

"Tell Angie I wish her the best of luck in the tournament."

"Oh, she doesn't need luck, she always wins…!"

A tired, but happy smile was on her face. "I wish you were here with me…"

"How about once I finish everything up in New York… We can head over to Hawaii?"

Korra's eyes widen. "Really? Can you do that?"

"I'm all free next week."

"Last one lands there's a rotten egg…!"

She could already feel the Hawaiian tides underneath her skin.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"… I love you, too."


	6. Paradise - Happy Valentine's Day!

Song: Take Me To Love - from the soundtrack of 'Bride and Prejudice'

 **Paradise**

* * *

Hawaii was paradise.

The couple of days consisted of going to the beach and surfing, sightseeing, and window shopping. The surfing part, however was much more challenging for Tarrlok's case, but Korra convinced him to try it out for her.

The evening sky was painted in an array of violets and oranges, as the sun dipped into the horizon. What a perfect why to end the day, sitting on the veranda, looking out over the ocean with Tarrlok.

A gentle breeze blew past her as she strummed a few chords of her guitar.

She began to sing.

"Show me the way, take me to love… Things only heard, now I want to feel. My soul caressed by silken breeze, whisper secrets to listening trees. Show me that world, take me to love…"

Tarrlok drew nearer to her as he brought over glasses of champagne.

"Amazing…" he smiled. "Secret project?"

"Maybe," she teased. "And it's my little present to you."

"Aww… Thanks."

She picked up her glass flute. "What shall we drink to?"

"How about a bright and successful future?"

She raised her glass. "That, we can do…"

She felt something bump against her lips. Puzzled, she quickly swallowed as she inspected her glass. Taking the object out of the glass, the remains relieved to be a diamond ring.

"A bright and successful future, where I hope you'll be in it."

Was this what she thought it was?

Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Yes. It actually was what she thought it was.

"I'm asking you to spend the rest of my life with me."

"Yes…" she nodded. "Yes, to infinity and beyond, yes…!"

She embraced Tarrlok.

"There's nobody else I'd rather do this with than you…"

* * *

What impeccable timing, Valentine's Day is tomorrow…

Happy Valentine's Day Eve, y'alll!


	7. Vows

**Vows**

* * *

 _The wedding took place where he proposed in the first place. It was a small, intimate ceremony with close friends and family. Instead of a suit, he wore a Hawaiian shirt. Instead of a white wedding dress, her dress was decorated in flowers and a Lei was around her neck._

 _Once she finally made it to the alter and was beside him, she knew that he was the one._

"I, Tarrlok, take you Korra to be my life partner. Though the world sees a strong, independent woman, I've never known someone with such gentle grace and more pure heart. When I've been lost, you've always been there to bring me back, so on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. Ever since day one… you've never doubted me from the start. On this day, I will love you with every beat of my heart."

"I've tried to put pen to paper to these vows, but perfection is a hard thing to get your hands on. Tarrlok, I cannot imagine spending a moment of my life without you. With you, the world isn't as scary, and with you, I'm safe. I promise that I will always have your back, as you will always have mine. In front of me is my best friend, my home, and my true love. I am yours and will be by your side, always. Thank you for making all my dreams come true."

* * *

It's officially V-Day… Have a blast, y'all!

Song inspiration: From This Moment On - Shania Twain + You're Still The One - ST


	8. In My Arms

Song: Hold You In My Arms - from the cast of 'Nashville'

 **In My Arms**

* * *

 _"Dream the sweetest dream… Swing from star to star. When you wake I will be here, to hold you in my arms."_

Baby Kenai was resting in his mother's arms as his father watched over both of them from the hospital bed.

They sang the lullaby that his father's parents, the baby's grandmother a renowned singer, wrote when Tarrlok was born.

 _"In the night I will be here to hold you in my arms. Hold you in my arms, hold you in my arms… All is well, all is right, I'll hold you in my arms."_

This child was not going to be around what his father witnessed growing up. Kenai was going to be far, far away from all that. At all times, he was going to be safe. His father was sure of that.

The child and his mother saved Tarrlok from his darkest pit of night.

And he was going to protect them both.

Always.

 _"Hold you in my arms, hold you in my arms… When you wake I will be here to hold you in my arms."_

* * *

Note*~

Hey, y'all...! Thanks for all the support this far on this drabble series.

I made Noatak and Tarrlok's mother a renowned singer in the "old days", which explained how Tarrlok knew about the "Hollywood business" and how he became a manager.

Yakone, their father got on the bad side of the law, hence the drugs and "shady past", which also put a downer on Tarrlok's mother's singing career a bit. Kind of like Etta James in a sense.


	9. Guilt

**Guilt**

* * *

He felt guilty for having the past he had.

Knowing that shade of life, he saw the world differently. It made him bitter, less confident, not relatable to others. He didn't know who to trust.

His father got on the wrong side of the law and handled drugs on the side.

He had no clue how his parents got together. His mother was a renowned singer in her time, and it seemed he only married her for social climbing. Though, he dragged her down with her when their family fell apart. Older brother, Noatak got caught up in his own world and went down the same path their father had. Making him end up in a group home.

Even though people told him being the son of such an amazing singer was a great thing, it really wasn't.

Then there was this woman. The one person in the world who saw all of him… and she forgave him for having the life he had.

With her, he could face the damaged man he was.

And she forgave him for being so damaged.

 _"Please, Korra… don't let me turn into my father."_

 _"No, Tarrlok… of course not. You're never going to be your father."_

 _"I won't leave you, Korra… I promise you. I won't leave you all alone…! I won't do to you what my father did to my mother…"_

 _Tears were now in her eyes. "Oh, Tarrlok… It's gonna be alright. Shh… I'm here."_


	10. Modelling

Note: Okay so, this is gonna be out of order, but boo to me for thinking of this idea AFTER I've written the marriage and baby parts, haha. This drabble takes place BEFORE they were a couple and when Tarrlok starts to fall for our Korra.

Song inspiration: You're So Beautiful (Terrance Howard) - 'Empire' cast

* * *

 **Modelling**

They were at a photo shoot for a surfing magazine, and the company called him to ask if Korra could be on the cover, since she was a surfer.

Her muscular arms came from her athleticism and from being an avid surfer.

She was a tomboy, no doubt about it, but she seemed to be at peace with that. She was unlike any other woman he'd known.

She was powerful.

She gave off a fierce, serious look on her face as the camera flashed in front of her. The look on her face could command a thousand ships. The fire in her eyes could light up the entire room.

He thought she was looking at her, and for a moment he felt his insides tighten. His heart skipped a beat.

Soon, she turned and the makeup artist had to reapply some foundation powder on her.

On that day, she was the most beautiful thing to him.


	11. Star

**Star**

* * *

The life of a child actor was far from that of a glamorous one.

Sure that her parents protected her at all cost and she had some common sense and practicality to stay out of trouble. Though finding someone she could relate to was hard.

Sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have a normal life. Get up, go to school. Worry about grades. Not worrying about how the world tracked your every move.

If she were to be in a room full of people her age… she'd still feel like she was the only one in the room.

Though, Tarrlok saw her when she was invisible. When the lights went out, it was just the two of them in the world. When it seemed like the entire world was against her, Tarrlok was her home.

With him… she wasn't scared of lonely.

* * *

Song inspirations: Scared of Lonely - Beyonce, Ave Maria - Beyonce


	12. The Promise

**The Promise**

* * *

"You know, sometimes, I wish I didn't have this."

"Have what?" Tarrlok asked, puzzled.

"Going into the industry so soon," Korra mused.

"But you still love acting… Do you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love it. I wouldn't trade it for anything else. I'm glad my parents let me do what I love and they're supportive of me, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like. To have the normal life. Get up, go to school… do homework. Worry about ache. Join the yearbook club…"

It suddenly occurred to Tarrlok why Korra didn't have many friends her age. To focus on her career at such a young age, and leaving everything behind that most people took for granted.

When people saw Korra, they just saw her for her celebrity face value. They didn't see the real her. At times, Tarrlok wondered as well if his mother wasn't a well known singer and was just a normal stay at home mother. He wondered if life would have turned out differently for him.

 _Would have turned out differently for Noatak…_

One thing he knew for sure though, he wasn't going to let Korra go through what his mother went through.

That, he vowed.

He was always going to protect Korra.

"Hey… if anything changed, we wouldn't even be friends."

Korra chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. … Tarrlok? Thanks… For always looking out for me. I know I can always count on you."

A smile drew on his face. "I've always got your back... You know I'm always here for you."

* * *

Note: Based on the drabble that I wrote. It's called 'Star' on chapter eleven. Once I finished writing that one, more ideas came and this came out, haha.


	13. Birthday

**Birthday**

* * *

It's just what he wanted. A simple birthday by the beach and the cabin. No big surprise party, just him and Korra having a nice, quiet evening.

They sat on the picnic blanket on the shore. After she sang happy birthday and he blew out the candle on the birthday cupcake, his wife kissed him on the forehead.

"Happy birthday, bonehead…!" she whispered.

He chuckled under his breath. Married for over a year, and yet Korra still treated him like a little kid. He knew the perfect way to get back at her.

"Wanna go for a dip in the ocean? I forgot to bring swimwear for both of us…"

"I… I think I'll take it easy tonight."

She was acting unusually hesitant tonight.

"Alright then… You alright? Not feeling too chilly, are you?"

"No, I feel great…! Let's stay out here for a few more minutes."

Reaching into the basket, he brought out two glasses and champagne. Once he filled them both, he handed one to Korra.

"Here's to another year…! And I'm glad that it was a year that was spent married to you."

"Oh, you…! Live long and prosper!"

Korra wouldn't sip the champagne. She was acting mysterious pretty much all day. Was there a surprise party that was hiding behind the rocks?

"Now, I know you said you didn't want anything for your birthday, but I kind of put something together…"

A small box wrapped in ribbon was in front of him. What could be inside of it? Opening the box, a picture of an ultrasound of a baby was there.

His hands started to shake. "Seriously…?"

"I'm eighteen weeks."

Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. Korra was with child. His child.

This was the best birthday surprise he ever had in his life.

"We're gonna be parents…!"

* * *

Note: yay, more out of order drabbles…! Pst, more fan babies, soon :D One more…!


	14. Anniversary

Song: Story (From the Big Hero 6 Soundtrack) - AI

 **Anniversary**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I could have your attention, please…!" Their youngest daughter Nita was on the stage, as beautiful as ever.

"Now, it's no surprise to why we're all here. To celebrate my parents' anniversary…!"

The audience members laughed. Korra leaned into her husband as they both chuckled. Most of the eyes in the room were on them.

"Mom, dad? I've watched you both together as a team through anger, joy, laughter, and tears. Together, you are partners, teammates, and best friends who love each other until the end of the day. You've shown me that marriage isn't an easy thing, but at the end of the day, it's worth it. Thank you for showing me, Kenai, and everyone that love always prevails. I love you both."

The whole audience cheered, their hands applauding together.

Nita raised her glass. "To Korra and Tarrlok…!"

"To Korra and Tarrlok…!"

Further into the festivities, it was just about time for the dance. Nita got up on stage again.

"This is a song that I've written for a certain couple, and they should both get on the dance floor first. Like, now…!"

Everyone cheered for the couple of the hour to get on the dance floor first. Embarrassed at first, they were both shy, though they soon were in the centre of the floor.

The music began to start. Soon, Nita began to sing.

 _"There are times I can't explain, what can I say… You've given so much to me, memories to stay."_

"She looks like your mother…" Korra whispered.

Tarrlok turned to where Nita was performing. In a way, Korra was right. Nita did inherit her grandmother's voice. Even her stage presence.

 _"As time goes by, I wonder why, I just couldn't be myself. I didn't want to show my heart, afraid to be apart…"_

"Yeah… she does."

 _"But then you came into my life and I found the strength to be myself again. There will be no sky too high…!"_

"I know what you're thinking," began Korra. "She won't turn out like her, Tarrlok."

The smile disappeared from his face. "How do you know?"

He'd keep Nita far away from a singing career with a ball and chain if he could.

 _"I'm not alone, you're by my side. I'm standing strong, you give me hope to carry on."_

"Cus you're her father… and you'll always be there to protect her, just as you have always protected me and Kenai."

 _"You washed away my fears, now I know I'm here, because I have you near. You're not alone, I'm by your side. When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile. I'll wash away your tears, and the sun will shine its light on you and me…!"_

Tears flowed down his face. He did it. He achieved it. He got married and had a family of his own. And they were still together after all this time.

He leaned in and kissed his wife's brow. "I love you, Korra…"

"I love you, my darling bonehead."

 _"We have our own story, we all have the power to make a change, so just believe it, believe it, and there'll be a brighter sky…"_


	15. Alone

**Alone**

* * *

He'd never thought he'd have a life that was good.

His immediate family wasn't like other families. A father who dealt with drugs on the side, and a mother who was too afraid to do the right thing to prevent it all from happening. He watched Noatak being taken away from them to be placed in a group home. A shattered union was what he saw in his family.

That's what he saw himself as. Damaged goods. Broken glass. One touch from him, and he'd infect everyone around him.

That's what he brought.

Chaos.

Then he'd found himself married again for the third time with two beautiful children.

He'd never thought she'd actually stay. When everyone else turned away from him… she was still there. He'd always thought that if he'd make his own set of family… he'd repeat his whole childhood again to them.

But with _her_ … she never let that happened. With her, the image of a lonely future went further and further away. The darkness went away by the warm giggles of their children.

He always thought he'd be alone for the rest of his life.

Wasn't he thankful that he was so wrong.

* * *

Song inspiration: Save Me From Myself - Christina Aguilera

Not gonna lie… when I tried to analysis Tarrlok, and thought about what he went through in his childhood, even in the Avatar universe, I had the feels and just about cried QQ poor baby!


	16. Kiss

Note: More out of place drabbles where the timeline's outta whack, haha…! Think of it like Once Upon A Time where they go back and forth between flashbacks? haha This chapter is another before they got together.

 **Kiss**

* * *

"Oh, so what, now we're not gonna talk about it like it never happened?" Korra's breath was short.

"Talk about what?"

"Last week, Tarrlok."

"Last week we were having dinner and walking around Seattle."

"We _kissed_ , Tarrlok."

The images of that night played through his mind.

They were running in the field, trying not to get wet from the sprinklers. They were laughing so hard, Tarrlok couldn't breathe. After they came out soaking wet, they were trying to calm themselves from the adrenaline, until she drew closer and placed her lips on his…

That night, he took the next flight back to Los Angeles immediately.

"We kissed, and you pretend to act like it was _nothing_?"

Tarrlok breathed.

He didn't know why he let her kiss him. They've been spending so much time together, since she was his client in the business, but he had no idea he'd become this close to her.

But it was just that. Business. That's what it all was between them.

Professionalism.

"I don't want to ruin your career, Korra, I don't want to ruin your life…"

It was more than just in business that he would ruin her. He was too old for her. Besides the age gap, he'd be no good for her.

Everything he touched turned to dust and died.

And he couldn't do that to her.

 _I don't wanna hurt you…! You're amazing, smart, fantastic… You deserve so much more than me! I'd just hurt you and leave you behind, Korra… Please see that I'm only doing this for your own good._

Korra scoffed, shaking her head. "You've never ruined me at all, Tarrlok… You never did."

"I'm no good for you, Korra," he breathed. "You deserve better."

"No good for you-? Tarrlok, you were always good for me…! You love me. You love me, but you're too scared to admit that, aren't you?"

She left his office, tears in her eyes. "Coward…"

He swallowed, sitting in his chair as he looked out the window. Perhaps Korra was right. He was indeed a coward, too scared to admit the truth.

In his heart, all there was was Korra.


	17. Drinks

Continuation from last chapter 'Kiss'

 **Drinks**

* * *

The bar was a perfect way to unwind for the rest of the day.

Noatak happened to be in town, so it was a perfect time for catching up while he was in Los Angeles. Ever since being with the group home as a teenager, the years have made him more mature and responsible.

He was a human rights activist lawyer. Tarrlok was glad and proud that his brother turned out alright after being placed in the group home. After what Yakone did in the crime ring, the two of them relied on each other more than ever.

"Heard about the refugees from Syria," began Tarrlok. "Great work getting them into the country."

"Thanks…" Noatak chuckled. "The immigration policy is so strict. If we didn't step in, they would have gotten back to Syria, which isn't safe…"

"I could only imagine…"

"So, anyways, how's Tonraq's kid, Korra?" asked Noatak.

Tarrlok looked at his drink. "Korra…? Oh, yeah, she's doing great. Hard at work."

A long pause came. The music in the background began to grow faint. Tarrlok began to fiddle with the straw wrapper.

After what seemed like forever, Noatak spoke. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I get the feeling Korra's more than just a friend."

Tarrlok looked up at his brother. "Noatak, it's not like that."

"I just caught up with Senna last week on the phone," the older sibling began. "I may not be around to see what's going on, but from what she's told me, you two seem to be spending a lot of time together."

He looked back at his drink.

Tarrlok loved being around Korra. She knew how to have fun, was laid back, and always knew when to brighten the conversation with a great joke. But it wasn't the same as before. It wasn't like being with other friends. The comfortable, warm awkwardness just grew and grew. Ever since then, they've been keeping their distance after the kiss in Seattle.

Noatak asked, "What's your worst fear?"

Tarrlok paused, looking out the window. "I'm just as old as Tonraq, Noatak… I'm too old for her."

"Korra's eighteen now. It's not like she's going to be a kid forever. She's a strong person, she's more understanding than you give her credit for."

"I'm… I'm just gonna hurt her," Tarrlok continued. "I'm no good with holding another person's heart. I've been married twice, and look where it's ended me up."

"You're not dad, Tarrlok."

Tears were in the younger brother's face.

"True, life didn't give us a good start, but out of all people in the world, you deserve to be happy."

The brothers were soon in an embrace.

"If anyone's capable of love… It's you, Tarrlok."


	18. Guitar

Song: I Know How To Love You Now - Nashville Cast

 **Guitar**

* * *

 _"Meet me in the den at your place"_

That was what her phone read as Korra saw that it was a text from Tarrlok.

Once she walked through the door of her house, she saw that he was there as he said with a guitar in his lap.

A wayward smile was on her face.

"Now, I know that we haven't been talking for awhile now…"

"You could say that…" she began.

"Korra, I know things between us haven't been good, so if you could just hear me out, what I have to say's my apology."

An eyebrow raised from her brow. "Alright, then…"

This should be good.

She sat down on the sofa, looking at him as he began to play the guitar. He kind of played a little guitar with her when she was having lessons as well. He was an amateur, though he was decent enough to know the basics.

He began to sing. _"My broken promises broke your heart, time and time again… I let everything fall apart. I was such a fool back then."_

Her face began to soften as he sang the lyrics.

 _"But you loved me once, I know, so many sorrys ago… I see that look in your eyes, you're scared and I understand why. So am I, but here I am…"_

She should have been more patient. She should have been more understanding. He told her everything about his life, how he came from a broken family and how damaged he was along the way.

And how did she treat him for his fear and contempt?

She acted like a selfish child.

 _"And I just pray that you will listen long enough to hear me when I say: this brand-new man won't let you down. If you'll let me show you, I know how to love you now."_

Tears were in her eyes as he finished the chorus. She saw that tears were in his eyes as well. _"Girl, let me show you I know how to love you now…"_

Once he finished the song, she found himself holding his face as she kissed him.

A smile was on her face as their lips parted.

"What took you so long?"


End file.
